


In the club

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Gay Bar, M/M, OOC, Surprise Kissing, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Чтобы помочь Эрику и Крейгу помириться, парни должны отправиться в гей-клуб. Но кто знает, что может там произойти?
Relationships: Eric Blonowitz/Craig Ramirez, Josh Nichols/Drake Parker
Kudos: 7





	In the club

**Author's Note:**

> Авторка в какой-то степени пустилась в флафф и необоснуй, так что тапки и критика только приветствуется.  
> P.S. Авторка никогда не была в гей-клубе, так что вполне могут встречаться ошибки насчет обстановки или ещё чего-либо. Также не стоит воспринимать недружелюбное отношение посетителей сего клуба к главным героям всерьез.

Дрейк и Джош обладают какой-то необъяснимой способностью влипать в неловкие ситуации. Именно поэтому они сейчас находятся посреди сцены в гей-клубе, а публика кричит им «Целуйтесь!».

Но начнем с самого начала.

В этот субботний вечер сводные братья играли в пул в местном баре, когда у Джоша зазвонил мобильный.  
После непродолжительного разговора, Джош вернулся к Дрейку.  
— Ты как-то помрачнел. Что-то случилось? — Паркер опустил кий на стол и приготовился слушать.  
— Да, Эрик с Крейгом поссорились.  
— Оу, а я уж думал что-то серьезное, — Дрейк пожал плечами и потянулся к кию.  
— Ты не понял, они серьезно поссорились накануне… Подожди, ты ведь не в курсе, что они встречаются?  
Кий Дрейка прошелся по столу с такой силой мимо шара, что едва не содрал сукно.  
Дрейк около минуты в состоянии потрясения глазел на сводного брата.  
— Эрик-то и Крейг? — промолвил он, когда обрел дар речи, — Воу… Я, конечно, подозревал, что тут что-то неладно, из-за того, что они абсолютно неразлучны с тех пор, как ходили пешком под стол, но такое…  
Дрейк эмоционально жестикулировал, силясь передать все свои эмоции в данный момент.  
Джош ободряюще сжал его плечо.  
— Успокойся, Дрейк. Я тоже был шокирован, когда узнал, но это ничего не меняет в наших с ними отношениях.  
Николс подождал, когда бурная реакция Дрейка прекратится и продолжил.  
— Они мои хорошие друзья и я должен им помочь.  
Дрейк вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— А я тут причем? Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мне может понадобиться твоя помощь?  
Дрейк скрестил руки на груди и отрицательно замотал головой.  
— Джош, они твои друзья, но не мои. Так что я не намерен им помогать.  
— А как насчет того, чтобы помочь своему брату?  
Дрейк метнул в сводного негодующий взгляд. Раньше он мог бы как всегда забить и позволить своему брату-ботанику справляться самому, но с недавних пор они стали ближе, чем обычно, да и существовало ещё кое-что, из-за чего Паркеру хотелось проводить со сводным абсолютно всё свое свободное время.  
— Ладно, уговорил, ты же без меня пропадешь, — вздохнул он, и увидев довольную улыбку брата, понял, что поступает правильно.  
Отложив кии и выйдя из бара, братья направились к Эрику.  
Эрик, открывший сводным дверь, выглядел не лучшим образом. Воспаленные, очевидно, от слёз глаза, взлохмаченные волосы, пижама, на которую был накинут халат, хотя время близилось к вечеру.  
— Хэй, Эрик, — поприветствовал друга Джош, сжимая в утешении его плечо.  
— Джош! — ботаник неловко, но крепко зажал одноклассника в объятиях, отчего Дрейк почувствовал нечто вроде укола ревности и закашлялся, обращая на себя внимание.  
— Дрейк, здравствуй.  
— Привет. Может, отпустишь Джоша?  
Николс, обнимая и бормоча слова утешения, бросил в брата строгий взгляд и последовал за Эриком вглубь дома.  
Дрейк лишь пожал плечами и, закрыв входную дверь, последовал за одноклассниками.  
Он застал друзей в гостиной, на столе и диване которой повсюду были разбросаны салфетки, фото, диски, книги и какие-то записки.  
Джош с Эриком сидели на диване посреди этого хаоса и Николс обнимал друга за плечи, пытаясь узнать, что конкретно произошло.  
Дрейк вздохнул и скинув с кресла пару дисков с играми и книгу, удовлетворенно в него плюхнулся.  
— Мы обсуждали с Крейгом очередной проект по физике, я предложил свой вариант и он согласился, а сегодня он почему-то накричал на меня, обвинив в том, что мы всегда всё делаем так, как хочу я, с его мнением не считаясь. Он также сказал, что не намерен поступать со мной в один колледж, потому что у него другие планы на жизнь.  
Эрик всхлипнул.  
— Это разрыв, Джош? — он умоляюще посмотрел на друга.  
— Ээм… Да что ты, Эрик, не знаешь что ли Крейга? Он без тебя жить не может, как и ты без него. У него, очевидно, сдали нервы, сам ведь знаешь, последний класс, скоро заключительные экзамены… Всё будет хорошо.  
Эрик покачал головой.  
\- Он был настроен очень решительно. Он сказал, что не хочет видеть меня, что в его жизни слишком много меня и ему нужен кто-то новый.  
— Чувак, ну неудивительно, вы как смиатские близнецы…  
— Сиамские.  
— Спасибо, Джош. Как эти близнецы, я вообще почти никогда не видел вас поодиночке. Неудивительно, что он устал, даже мы с Джошем иногда устаем друг от друга, потому что видим друг друга чуть ли не постоянно, живем в одной комнате.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — не понял Эрик.  
— То, что он развеется, отдохнет немного от твоего общества и вернется в твои объятия, — произнося последние слова, Дрейк бросил взгляд на Джоша, улыбаясь своим мыслям.  
Очкарик вздохнул.  
— Надеюсь, ты прав, Дрейк.  
Джош оживился.  
— Постой, я сейчас позвоню ему домой и мы узнаем, где он.  
Джош вышел на кухню, где находился телефон, оставив Дрейка и Эрика наедине.  
Они помолчали.  
— Когда ты собираешься сказать ему? — подал голос Эрик.  
Дрейк похолодел.  
— Ты о чем? — спросил он упавшим голосом.  
— Ты знаешь, Дрейк. О твоих чувствах к нему. Мы с Крейгом это давно заметили. Да и не нужно быть геем, чтоб заметить это.  
Паркер понял, что отпираться бессмысленно.  
— Это так заметно? — мрачно поинтересовался он.  
— Не то слово. Джош до сих пор не понял только потому, что он… слеп в таких вещах. Ну, не мне тебе рассказывать.  
— Ты не скажешь ему?  
— С ума сошел? Это в твоих руках и только ты сам должен ему в этом признаться.  
— Спасибо, Эрик. Извини, если чем обидел в прошлом.  
— Проехали, — впервые за сегодня улыбнулся Блонвитз.  
В гостиную вернулся Джош, чем-то обеспокоенный.  
— Что случилось, брат? — заволновался Дрейк.  
— Мать Крейга сказала, что он отправился в какой-то клуб полчаса назад.  
Эрик побледнел.  
— Я же говорил, он порвал со мной.  
— Почему ты так решил, подумаешь, пошел парень в клуб, — пожал плечами Паркер.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Это гей-клуб, Дрейк. Если он пошел туда, значит он решил найти мне замену.  
Дрейк с Джошем в шоке уставились на одноклассника.  
— Крейг пошел в гей-клуб?!  
— Да, мы иногда ходили туда с ним вдвоем.  
Повисла тишина.  
— Значит надо пойти туда и удержать его от необдуманных действий, — предположил Джош.  
— Мы пойдем в клуб для геев? Клааасс, — отозвался Дрейк, но поймав на себе укоризненные взгляды, подал на попятную, — Я не против, надо же везде в жизни побывать.  
— Значит решено, мы с Дрейком идем за Крейгом, а ты остаешься здесь, — подытожил Джош и на прощание обнял друга.  
— Спасибо, ребята, я вам очень признателен. Возможно, это твой шанс, — шепнул он на ухо Дрейку, который на прощание даже приобнял ботаника за плечо.  
Шатен непонимающе хмыкнул и последовал за братом.

Через 30 минут они оказались у непримечательного сооружения с вывеской «Скай» и внушительных размеров мужчиной у входа. Людей было немного, поэтому через считанные минуты они оказались напротив фэйс-контроля.  
— Эй, я вас здесь не видел раньше, — мужчина шагнул в застывшим в нерешительности парням.  
— Эм… Мы новенькие. То есть, мы с моим парнем только недавно поняли, что любим друг друга и решили найти понимающих, — произнес на одном дыхании Джош и для пущей убедительности взял Дрейка за руку, чем вызвал у него удивление и восторг.  
Мужчина внимательно оглядел их и в конце-концов пропустил парней внутрь.  
Оплатив в кассе и получив печать на руку, братья наконец попали в клуб.  
Зал был погружен в полумрак, разрезаемый только разноцветными лучами прожекторов. Довольно громко звучала какая-то музыка.  
Когда парни привыкли к окружающей обстановке, они увидели парочки, состоящие из парней или девушек, которых было немного, танцующих и общающихся между собой юношей.  
— Так, может нам разделиться? Тогда мы быстрей найдем Крейга, — почти в ухо прокричал Джош, чтобы брат мог его услышать.  
Дрейк пробуравил взглядом парня, стоящего неподалеку от них и с интересом изучающего Джоша, и покачал головой.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, особенно в таком месте. Да и я не уверен, что помню, как выглядит Крейг, — соврал он.  
Оглянувшись, Паркер увидел, что тот парень приближается и, недолго думая, приобняв Джоша за поясницу, прижал поближе к себе.  
— Что ты делаешь, Дрейк? — Джош удивился странному поведению брата, упираясь ему руками в грудь.  
— Эм, прости, в тебя чуть не врезались. Пойдем, что ли, искать парня Эрика, — снова соврал музыкант и за руку потащил Николса вглубь клуба.  
При такой обстановке и освещении трудно не то, что найти кого-то, но потеряться самому, поэтому Дрейк упрямо не отпускал руку сводного брата и был благодарен, что Джош не предпринимал попыток освободиться. Минут через 10 поисков, братья нашли одноклассника у барной стойки, заказывающего коктейль.  
— Хэй, Крейг, — Джош опустил руку на плечо парня, заставляя его обернуться.  
— Джош? Дрейк? — Рамирез очень удивился, увидев одноклассников. — Вы-то что здесь делаете?  
— Мы беспокоимся за Эрика, ему очень плохо без тебя, дружище, — подал голос Дрейк.  
Он был весьма удивлен, насколько иначе здесь выглядел Крейг — аккуратно уложенные лаком волосы, узкие темные джинсы, рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами и слегка обнажающая грудь.  
«Если бы он всё время ходил в таком прикиде, у него бы отбоя от девушек не было», — невольно подумал Дрейк.  
— Пф, так ему и надо. Ты же знаешь, Джош, я вечно ступаю за ним как его тень, всегда мы делаем так, как хочет того он. А я просто устал от этого, я хочу, чтобы он принимал мое мнение во внимание, давал мне немного независимости и, черт подери, побыть мужчиной.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — не понял Джош.  
— Ты бы знал, как проходят наши свидания — несколько минут объятий, пару поцелуев и потом «всё, на сегодня мы закончили, а теперь пойдем, разберем новый материал по органической химии» или что-то в этом духе. Ему и в голову не придет, что я хочу большего, ведь он решил, что химия важней, — парень раздраженно опустил бокал с напитком на столешницу, отчего содержимое расплескалось.  
— Тебе надо взять ситуацию на себя, — задумчиво протянул Дрейк.  
Одноклассники непонимающе уставились на него.  
— Что, прости?  
— Крейг, ты ведь любишь Эрика?  
Парень чуть помедлил, но кивнул утвердительно.  
— Не сомневаюсь, значит не стоит искать ему замену, пытаясь отомстить. Возьми ваши отношения в свои руки, прояви инициативу. Знаешь, тут можно нежно или же силой, — увлекся Дрейк.  
Хоть в помещении было скудное освящение, Паркер мог поклясться, что на щеках сводного проступил румянец.  
— Какая сила? Ты говоришь что-то не то, Дрейк, — нерешительно возразил он.  
— Спокойно, Джош, у меня опыта в отношениях уж точно побольше твоего будет. Короче, Крейг, судя по эмоциональности и даже поведению Эрика, на роль главного в вашей паре больше подходишь ты. Так что сейчас ты должен пойти к нему, помириться и заявить о своих правах.  
Рамирез просиял.  
— Спасибо, Дрейк! Ты классный, — парень стиснул музыканта в объятиях и Паркер невольно вспомнил, как они вместе пели на заднем дворе.  
— Без проблем, парень, — шатен неуверенно приобнял расчувствовавшегося одноклассника.  
Джош улыбнулся этой сцене.  
— Пойдем, тебе пора к Эрику, а нам уже домой.  
Друзья направились к выходу, как дорогу им перегородил тот парень, который присматривался к Джошу.  
— Это твои друзья, Крейг? Я их тут раньше не видел, — промурлыкал он, отвечая на испепеляющий взгляд Дрейка усмешкой.  
— Да, это братья Джош и Дрейк, они мои друзья. Всё нормально, Алан.  
— Братья? — Паркер был уверен, что ему не показался этот злорадный блеск в глазах парня.  
— Чувак, просто дай нам пройти, не нарывайся на проблемы, — процедил сквозь зубы Дрейк, шагая навстречу настойчивому преследователю.  
— Серьёзно? По-моему проблемы у вас, — осклабился Алан и заорал что силы, чтобы перекричать музыку, — S.O.S! У нас тут натуралы!  
Братья не успели переглянуться, как их окружили со всех сторон, кто-то даже пихнул и все смотрели с осуждением и напряжением.  
— Зовите Зака, — крикнул кто-то и Дрейк почему-то вспомнил, что у внушительных размеров охранника на бэйдже было написано «Зак».  
— Эй, вы чего, какие натуралы, они же свои, — Крейгу стоило больших усилий растолкать посетителей, чтобы добраться до парней.  
— Ты знаешь их? — спросила невысокая девушка с короткой стрижкой.  
— Да, и могу поручиться, они свои, — кивнул ботаник и осторожно подтолкнул парней в сторону выхода, но никто не думал давать им прохода.  
— Я не верю тебе, Крейг. Пусть докажут, — настаивал Алан.  
— Да! Пусть поцелуются! — одобряюще зашумела толпа и понесла озадаченных братьев в сторону небольшой сцены.  
Ненавистный Паркеру Алан подтолкнул парней по ступеням и они оказались посреди сцены, внизу которой бушевала публика, жаждущая увидеть доказательство того, что они гомосексуальны.  
Джош нервно сглотнул и с тревогой посмотрел брату в глаза.  
— Что будем делать? — срывающимся голосом прошептал он.  
— Ты уже однажды поцеловал меня, слабо повторить?  
— Тогда я был не в себе от счастья, помнишь? Сейчас же ситуация скорей противоположная.  
— Ты видишь иной выход выбраться отсюда? — пожал плечами Дрейк, хотя его сердце просто разрывало грудную клетку из-за того, что он тупит и не делает того, что давно хотел и что наверняка спасет их.  
Николс нервно вздохнул и клюнул сводного в губы, быстро отстранившись.  
Публика недовольно загалдела.  
— Ты называешь это поцелуем?  
— Целуйтесь нормально!  
Джош удрученно всплеснул руками.  
— Я же говорил, я не могу!  
Дрейк набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, и взяв себя в руки, на одном дыхании зашептал брату на ухо.  
— Я собираюсь сделать кое-что, что вытащит нас отсюда и даже более, но ты должен мне полностью довериться и не сопротивляться, ты меня понял?  
Джош с удивлением и недоверием уставился на брата, но оценив ситуацию, грустно кивнул.  
— Отлично, поехали, — улыбнулся Дрейк и обнял лицо Николса ладонями.  
Он держал несколько секунд лицо брата в ладонях, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза. Затем он запустил одну руку в волосы Джоша, успокаивающе поглаживая кожу головы, а другой обнял его за талию, притягивая его ближе. Джош нерешительно обнял Дрейка, отчего тот довольно улыбнулся и шепнул сводному на ухо.  
— Мне следовало давно это сделать.  
Слегка потянув за пряди, заставляя Николса наклониться к нему, Дрейк бережно поцеловал Джоша, отстранился, проверяя реакцию и возобновил поцелуй. Он нежно и осторожно целовал самого любимого и дорогого человека, в душе сгорая от ужаса, что Джош может в любой момент его оттолкнуть. Но он, к счастью, не делал этого. Более того, выйдя из ступора от удивления, Николс начал неуверенно, но отвечать, отчего Дрейк, не веря счастью, углубил поцелуй, скользнув языком по кромке зубов, небу и встретившись с его языком. Сердце Паркера забилось чаще, когда Джош легонько коснулся своим языком его. Теряя контроль, Дрейк прижался плотнее, переплетая их языки вместе. Их отрезвил одобрительный галдеж толпы, о которой они, увлекшись, совсем забыли.  
Джош с трудом поднял на брата полные изумления глаза, силясь что-то сказать. Но не в силах проронить ни слова, он быстрым шагом направился в сторону выхода. Дрейк несколько секунд стоял в замешательстве, наблюдая за стремительно удаляющимся братом, после чего, опомнившись, бросился за ним вслед. К нему подбежал Крейг.  
— Ты молодец. С Джошем всё будет нормально, — парень одобрительно сжал его плечо.  
Дрейк лишь кивнул и смирив уничтожающим взглядом маячившего у дверей Алана, толкнул входную дверь.  
Николс стоял неподалеку от входа, прислонившись к стене клуба и отсутствующим взглядом смотрел в одну точку.  
— Справишься? — шепотом спросил Крейг, обеспокоенно глядя на друга.  
— Конечно, иди к Эрику. Увидимся завтра в школе.  
— Окей, удачи. И спасибо, — махнул на прощание ботаник и скрылся за углом.  
Дрейк осторожно приблизился к сводному брату.  
— Хэй, — он осторожно опустил ладонь на плечо брата.  
— Хэй, — подавленно отозвался Джош, продолжая глядеть в пустоту.  
— Чувак, я, наверно, должен извиниться за то, что произошло и оправдаться тем, что это было ради нашего побега, но не буду, потому что я хотел этого поцелуя.  
Джош поднял на брата глаза.  
— Да, хотел, потому что я… влюблен тебя, Джош.  
Глаза Николса округлились от изумления.  
Повисла пауза.  
— Ты… понял это недавно, верно?  
Дрейк кивнул.  
— Я догадывался о чем-то таком, кажется, — Джош смущенно потер шею, — Но не мог поверить в это, ведь ты и девушки…  
— Это неважно теперь, когда я более чем ясно осознал, кем для меня являешься ты.  
— Если бы не произошедшее сейчас, я бы вряд ли смог ответить тебе тем же, но, — голос Николса дрогнул и щеки залились краской, — там я почувствовал, что мне нравится целоваться с тобой. Это чувствовалось так хорошо и правильно, что я в смятении сейчас.  
Дрейк улыбнулся и обнял Джоша, поглаживая его по волосам, а в ответ брат уткнулся носом в его шею.  
— Так что, мы теперь геи, Дрейк? — смущенно прошептал он.  
Паркер рассмеялся.  
— Как хочешь, а вообще не обязательно давать нам какое-то название. Разве что пара, — Дрейк оставил на губах сводного легкий поцелуй и потянул его за руку.  
— Пойдем, нам давно уже пора домой, пока родители не начали нас искать.  
— Будет неловко, если они обнаружат нас здесь, — рассмеялся Джош, давая увести себя в ночь, подальше от этого необычного заведения.


End file.
